The Nightingale
by DarkAngelRaven
Summary: When a new villain arrives in Gothem City, seven years after the Titans split up, what can Nightwing and the Batteam do? Why are the villains hunting witches? What about the new heroes that stay out of sight? Why does Nightwing feel he knows Nightingale? What is her connection to the villain?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey people in response to how many people viewed my last twoshot; I'm going to write a story! And finish it this time. It's betaed by **88556622G** and **chilled blood**. Two of my very best friends. Thanks! Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Can you read? This is a **DIS**claimer. Me no own!

Prologue:

As soon as he set foot in the bar, he was bombarded by noise and smell. He made his way to a small, dimly lit corner. It was in a more secluded area than the other tables. This bar also served as a nightclub, which was in full swing. This was the perfect time and place to do what he came here for.

"Are you the man I was told to see?" he asked an older man who sat placidly. The man had graying black hair and a scar that went across his face on the right side. Furthermore, he had an eyepatch covering his right eye and his left looked on with an eerie pale blue. =

"Are you the boy looking for his half-sister and her old friends?" The boy tensed at the mention of his half-sister.

"Yes." The boy sat down across from the man. No bodyguards for either.

"Very well."

"Tell me!" the boy demanded in a threatening tone.

"Ta-ta. Show some patience, young man." The boy took a deep breath. "Good. Now did you bring the supplies?" The boy tossed what seemed like a gold chain necklace at him. "Your sister will soon be yours. Do what I say and you and I both will get what we want."

"How do I know I can trust you to keep your half of the bargain?" The older man grinned with mischief.

"You don't."

"Fine, but if you forget your half," the boy's tone got darker, "I'll personally escort you to hell."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Richard Grayson

* * *

Richard walked into the office of his mentor and fatherly figure. The secretary waved him into the inner office without a second thought. Barbra, Tim, Kathy, Cassandra, and Bruce were all lounging around waiting for his arrival. As Dick shut the sound proof door behind him, Bruce started on his monotone lecture Which seemed always reserved for him alone.

"Dick. Your late." Dick found it eerie to hear his even, timeless voice. It reminded him of her. The way he knew that she had cared about them under all the reserved, put on show. The way... No. He had promised himself that he would not think about her. He had thought he had gotten over the fact of the Teen Titans breakup. It was seven years ago. Why, even now, would his thoughts go to the dark girl of his past? He knew he had to face the facts soon. He just didn't want to think about it before. He loved her. He could never feel the same love for anyone else. Besides how many guys can say they rescued the girl they loved from being a seven year old in hell with a demon father? Not many. Every thought, action, feeling, brought her to the surface of his mind. He looked up quickly. he hadn't realized that Bruce had finished his lecture.

"Bruce, just tell us why we're here. You can yell at Richard later." Kathy Kane sighed not wanting yet another demonstration on how much bad blood was between them. Bruce turned away to face everyone as a whole.

"There have been rumors that a few new villians have set in. They are reckless, but seem to be looking for something. There have been kidnappings that you all know happened starting last week. They all have a few things in common that have made me believe they were the same person or people."

"What! There were kidnappings in many states! How can you think it was one person? They would have to travel. How can you travel with kidnapped people?" Richard raged at Bruce.

"More importantly, what do these kidnapped people have in common?" Cassandra asked brushing off Richard's right to speak.

"None were over 5'7". All were female. Lastly, they had magic abilities." Bruce said.

"Magic?" Richard repeated softly.

"Magic. Each one possessed either mind reading, empathy, telekinisis, and/or spell casting."

"But why would someone hunt these people down?" Cassandra mused.

"Because they're looking for Raven." Richard announced. Everyone looked his way. He felt a flashback come of the last time he saw the amethyst haired sorceress. They were on the roof like they always were. It was early morning. The sun was rising. Then she spoke in her mysterious voice.

'Robin. I'm leaving. I have to go home.' He was speechless. His brain refused to process what he just heard.

'Why?' He heard himself ask.

'My own dimension needs me. My mother was the previous ruler, but she's only human. She's almost reached 67. She needs me to fill in as ruler. Besides. With Starfire leaving to rule Tamaran and everyone else moving on with their lives. The team isn't the same. Isn't Teen Titans a little old. None of us are really teens anymore.' Robin knew she was right. They did need to move on with life. He was just hoping she'd be the one to stay. With him.

'So you're a princess too huh?' He asked amused.

'I guess. More like a priestess.' she shrugged.

'when will you be back?'

'Thats the thing. I don't know. Maybe never.'

'Never?' He repeated. Raven was silent. 'So. What will you miss the most?'

'Being a Titan and having you guys around. Cyborg. Star. BeastBoy. Argent. Timmy. Teether. Melvin. Bobby. You. All the titans I've gotten to know.' Getting kind of curious. And partially jealous that everyone else's name came first. Robin asked,

'Who will you miss the most?'

'That. You will never know Boy Blunder.' He didn't catch the blush on her face. Richard faded back to the present.

"But she left for Azerath five years ago." Richard finished his thought from before.

"So they could just be witch hunters?" Tim asked causing Richard to flinch. He hated thinking of Raven in that way. Bruce caught his sudden movement and gave Tim a custom Batglare.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open. ANY sign of trouble, call. No matter what." He stated the last sentence looking dead at Richard.

"Will do." Richard replied. Then turned heel and walked out of the office before Bruce could start on his lecture from the beginning of the meeting.

After exiting the building, Richard turned the corner only to see a young woman walking beside a taller man coming towards him. The man had brown wavy hair and golden eyes. He wore blue jeans and a green t-shirt. The woman wore black leggings, a black miniskirt, a green tank top withe a one shoulder, see-through top and a black spiked belt. she also had a green headband in her amethyst colored hair. It was cut just past shoulder length. She had matching eyes. The only thing that was different than what Richard pictured a grown up version of Raven was that this woman had no chakra and was smiling. Other than that she looked identical. Not saying that he had fantasized about a grown up Raven. There eyes met and her smile was replaced with a puzzled frown. Then recognition flew across her face. Than to Richard's horror, the man placed his left arm across her shoulder which Raven did nothing about.

She uttered in a gasp' "Richard?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raven, Priestess of Azerath

A/N: sorry it took so long to update! thanks to my reviewers:

ahsokalo

ButterflyMist

chilled blood

I really appreciate it. Thank you.

*=Raven talking to emoticons[you know, like in the episode Nevermore]

#=emoticons talking back

I do not own them Sam I Am. I do not own Batman or Teen Titans. I can only wish. With that said... On with the story.

* * *

**Yesterday**

**Azerath Temple**

Raven sat on the high chair reserved for the ruler of Azerath. The High Priestess' chair. A man with golden hair sat next to her. She relished in the silence that rarely came her way. Ever since she had taken over ruling Azerath after the death of Arella, her mother, she was plagued by the many needs and wants of he people. She hardly received any time to spend on her own other than needed. The man beside her was her best friend and adviser, as he had been to her mother. Though no one could compare to her friends on Earth. The place she once called home. No, she argued internally, not home. Azerath is home. Hawkwing, the golden-haired man, put his hand upon her own, signifying that he sensed her inner turmoil. When she had returned to Azerath, five years ago, she had become aware of the fact that she was betrothed to Hawkwing. They both protested valiantly, stating that they felt more like siblings. Besides, Raven had already fell for her own leader back on Earth.

_Flashback:_

_"Who will you miss the most?" Robin asked with a tone bordering on sadness. Raven blushed and turned away, hoping he wouldn't notice. You, she wanted to say, but her being her stated instead,_

_"That's confidential."_

_End Flashback._

Raven pushed those bittersweet thoughts away. Part of her wanted to resist.

*I'm never going back. I can't. I'm needed here.* she told her emoticons.

#Your in denial!# Love sang in a singsong voice.

#Your starting to sound like Knowledge; Boring# Rude snorted.

Raven ignored their protests and pushed them away. Raven shook her head than turned to Hawkwing and gave him a small smile. He could tell it was forced though, but before he could ask Raven what was really wrong, a guard rushed in. He bowed to the Priestess and waited for her to signify he could speak.

"Speak, Martin." Raven sighed, dreading to think what she might have had to tell Hawkwing if the guard had not rushed in.

"Your Highness, we have been unable to find Dameon on Azerath. We fear that he is trying to rally forces outside of Azerath. The monks would like your permission to keep searching and bring him back when we find him."

"Permission granted, on one amendment. I myself will check one dimension." Both Hawkwing and Martin protested.

"Why my queen?" Hawkwing questioned with a sense of dignity.  
"He is my problem. He killed Arella and attempted to take the throne by force. None of you are strong enough to take on a full deamon. I will bring Hawkwing as a measure of security."

"How will we go unnoticed?" Raven thought hard.

"We can preform some simple magic. No one could tell the difference. No one is to know of this plan, understood? I do not want any problems to arise. For my safety and yours. If I do not return safely, Dark Angel is to be my successor."

"Yes, my queen." Martin bowed low and left.

Hours Later:

Raven sat at one of the window seats looking out at the pure city. Hawkwing entered and cleared his throat.

"Did you find out which dimension I am to search?" she asked without looking at him.

"Yes. We are to search the 8th dimension. The one with the planet called Earth." CRAP! was Raven's only thought.

"Than I'll go get ready. You should too." she stated calmly. Inside she felt like skipping for joy, raging, and crying at the same time.

"Yes, m'lady." Hawkwing stated and left. Raven went to her chamber and pulled out a book on appearance spells. Magically, she changed her hip-length, dark purple hair to black with hints of purple streaks. Her chakra was hidden and her skin stayed pale. [A/N She doesn't have gray skin in this story.] Her eyes she kept the same along with her hight [5'2"]. She changed into black skinny jeans, a purple tank-top, a dark blue, see-through long sleeve shirt, and black boots similar to the ones she wore when she was a hero. After a couple minutes went by she sat in the hallway with a purple backpack with a black raven on it. Hawkwing came out of his room. He had also used a little magic to change his appearance. He now had blond hair an green eyes instead of gold. He wore a dark gray hoodie, baggy jeans, and gray pumas. All in all, they resembled teenagers on Earth. No one would recognize them from a distance.

"Are you ready Hawkwing?" Raven questioned as she checked him over. He swung a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"yes, my queen."

"Call me Rachel on Earth."

"Yes, Rachel. I shall be Derek." With that Raven turned to face the doors. She created a portal and the duo walked through. They appeared on a tiny island facing a city. Jump City. "Raven, what kind of person lives in a home like that?" Derek asked pointing to a house behind them. Raven turned to find Titan's Tower as the object that Derek meant. The place didn't look that bad. In fact it looked like people still lived there.

"I lived there when I was on Earth." Raven whispered not believing it was truely there.

"Let us see if it is any different." Derek stated, then before Raven could stop him he rang Ethernet door bell.

* * *

Richard's POV:

"Your Richard Grayson! Wow. OMG! Daniel Here said I'd never meet you in real life!" The lookalike to Raven gushed.

"Um. Do I know you?" Richard asked, embarrassed that he thought THIS girl was Raven. Sure from a distance se looks like Raven but up close he could tell she had blue hair and dark blue eyes not lavender. And that wa the only thing remotely similar.

"I'm Carly. Your biggest fan!" Carly stated. Daniel yanked on her arm.

"Carly, we've got to go. Sasha's waiting."

"We'll got to go. I'll hope to see you later Hon." Carly stated blowing a kiss at Richard. I've been thinking about Raven nonstop today. I probably would think anyone looked like her. Maybe I should go see Cyborg and help out with the younger teen titan titans. He started heading for Titan's Tower.

A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers. I also want to point out that I need some minor OCs to help with the story. I need roughly ten young titans under the age of fourteen(no kids of raven or robin anything else goes) and roughly five plain humans(a police, a shopowner, and thtee casual nineteenish year olds) I will select them from the list you give me. Also, you shall receive credit for the creation of these. Thank you. Please fill this out and PM me or leave it in a review.

credit goes to*

Name*

(Hero Name)*

Age*

Looks*

Favorite (things, color, ect)

Dislike

allergies*

(hero costume)

anything else

permision to tweak*

Thank You.


	4. Upload

Update:  
This is not a chapter! I repeat this is not a chapter! These are the selected entries for the oc submissions. Look forward to them being in the story. Thank you to those below. I MIGHT put in late submissions, but these ones will definitely be entered.

Created by jayenator2.0  
Amarra Walker (Matisse)  
13 Years old  
african american female, skin tone tan, long black hair either braided or straight, cloudy grey eyes (when she uses her powers they glow silver)  
Favorite color: green (any shade  
likes cartoons, anime, video gaming, sports (lawn tennis, surfing, skate boarding), cars and planes etc  
music: pop, hip hop(old and new), (kinda) rock  
Dislike opera music, brussel sprouts, bullies, wimps, the color pink  
(hero costume) like artemis as tigress (young justice) without the mask, except a darker green where it's orange and a grey sleeveless hoodie  
Powers: can make metallic objects like discs, knives, swords come out of her hands and she can cover herself in metal armor  
Attitude: really kind, easy going personality

Created by chilled blood  
Corvo Strongarm (Corvo)  
Dislikes: pestimistic people  
Likes: steak, shadows and creeping  
Hero looks: scull mask thats metal and steampunk. Long black tattered duster coat.  
Back story:kidnaped at the age of 5, Trained in stealth and fighting, He escapes and join TT2  
Powers: Can teleport short distance. Athletic abilities  
Other: He carries a knife but doesn't normaly kill. Loves to choke people

Created by Juromuro  
Name: Sayuri Moonbeam (Flamewriter)  
Female  
Age: 13  
Looks: Ashy, grayish skin color. Burnt orange hair with blood red streaks and coal black bit longer than shoulder length. any living being, and a perfect tan not too tan but a paleish tan  
Favourites: Color: scarlett. Drink: strawberry banana smothie Food: apple pie with whip cream and ice cream on top  
Dislikes: chocolate, birds, and eccessive amounts of water  
Allergies: cats, birds, oranges  
Powers: Control over all things fire  
P.S. she can't get wet while using her powers or else she can't use them for awhile. She also has a big crush on Aqualad and Jericho.

Created by Juromuro  
Name: Caelum Atrium (Dark Sky)  
Male  
Age:19  
Looks: Honey-golden colored hair, just under the shoulder blades and is almost always left down. He only puts it in a pony when he's thinking. soft caring grey eyes filled with understanding and a passion unknown to, and a perfect tan  
Favourites: Color: Amethyst, Food: chocolate Drink: orange juice  
Dislikes: cruelty to any living thing good or bad, people who play 'God' or murderers  
Powers: some small level spells  
P.S. Caelum hasn't had a girlfriend before and is kind of naive when it comes to dating. way hot.

credit goes to* Emmeline C. Thornbrook  
Name* Talia Elizabeth O'Malley  
Age* sixteen (Her birthday is Friday, Augest Fifteenth).  
Looks* Her skin looks a bit too sun-kissed, but that is her actual skin tone. Her wavy, waist length, black hair is usually pulled into braids that hits the front of her waist. Her cat eye shaped eyes are hazel. She is five six and one hundred fifteen pounds.  
Favorite (things, color, ect) She likes hanging out with her siblings, playing with her youngest sister, three month old Arielle, bagels with cream cheese and fantasy novels. She also writes fantasy when she gets a chance. She's addicted to skittles and loves to 'listen' to Christina Aguilera music. Her favorite book series is The Lord of the Rings because she likes fantasy.  
Dislike Talia gets upset when she realizes people pronounce her name as Tal-ee-uh (She can read lips, after all) instead of Tall-yuh. She gets very upset, practically point of being violent when fighting crime takes her away from her studies. bland, boring food, eating any animal products (she's a vegan).  
(hero costume) When fighting crime, she wears whatever she's been wearing that day, because she doesn't want to take time to change. Her usual attire is jeans, black knee high boots and one of her mother's old t-shirts.  
Powers* Her powers will not work with out the butterfly pendant. It's a general magic that does many things. The magic is in the butterfly pendant, and taps into her will.  
The list of things I've thought of that she can do:  
■ Light lamps  
■ open/shut doors and windows  
■ create a frost lily that looks like it's made of glass  
■ pull back drapes/curtains  
■ burn a sheet of paper  
■ she can make a fireplace light up  
■ create shields  
■ send heavy streams of magic at an opponent  
■ create objects that she can throw at opponents  
■ she can make herself blend in like a chameleon  
■ curse family or friends  
■ cast love spells - they always backfire on her  
Can Not:  
■ use her magic to summon/repel objects or make them float/rise  
■ can not fly  
■ transfer powers to another person  
anything else She was born with her powers, because her mother was a sorceress as well. She was born Deaf. She has learned to lip read, and speaks English along with sign language.

credit goes to* 88556622G  
Name*. Lucky O'Rielly  
(Hero Name)* Karma  
Age* 13  
Looks*  
Hair: Waist length white hair usually braided with rainbow ribbons woven in  
Body: Pale skin, 5'4"  
Eyes: Large brown eyes, perfect for puppydog stares  
Favorite* Karma likes any color EXCEPT for black. She loves Fries and Smoothies, and usually experiments with new smoothie flavors.  
Dislike Karma HATES black, Roses and Babies, which she finds scary. Her least favorite food is poutine, even though she loves fries. She also hates doctors and scientists.  
allergies* Karma claims to be allergic to babies, when she isnt  
(hero costume) Karma normally wears a silver bodysuit with long sleeves, and a see through rainbow knee length skirt that is twirly. She has blue high tops and white wristbands. But if her powers are needed, she wears whatever is appropriate.  
anything else*. Karma was used as a labratory experiment when she was younger, and was mutated so she can change her looks at will. She can change age, gender, and looks but her eyes always stay the same.  
permision to tweak*. YES MAM!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
AN: I am so sorry for not updating. I've been so busy that I haven't had time for anything. Not to mention I keep getting distracted by my other stories. I hope that those who sent in OCs won't kill me for not updating. I wanted to write a chapter that had each and every one of your OCs in it. Without further ado: welcome to the long awaited chapter 3.  
AN: this is also for those who thought I never would finish. Cough...discb...cough. No names though.  
FYI: I will not be saying what the OC all look like or what they are wearing unless someone is describing them by spoken word. Check the previous update if you wish to know.  
FYI: The ages of the titans are:  
- Cyborg 27  
- BeastBoy 25  
- Terra 25  
- Starfire 25  
- Robin/Nightwing 26  
- Raven 24  
- Hawkwing 28  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot. The characters belong to those mentioned below.  
-sign language-  
Raven's Point of View:  
The door slid open to show a girl that Raven didn't recognize but could sense had magical powers. Not a word was spoken to them. Then the girl signed with her hands.  
-Hello. How may I help you?-  
Raven was happy Robin had taught all the titans how to do sign language in case they helped someone who was deaf. She signed back.  
-Hello. I am here to see any of the original titans.-  
The girl looked both surprised and amused that Raven knew sign language. Hawkwing looked on in amusement.  
-May I ask who you are?-  
-My name is Raven. I am one of the original five. This is Hawkwing. He is my friend from where I am from.-  
-You are Raven?!-  
The girl quickly ushered them inside. She practically ran down the hall to the common room. When Raven and Hawkwing made it there and the door opened, they found all seven people turn to look at the three who entered the room. Cyborg looked so similar to what he did before Raven left that it felt like she never did. If it wasn't for the wrinkles on his face she wouldn't be able to tell that he had aged a day. Next was Starfire. She was still a redhead although her hair went to her feet. Her blazing green eyes didn't look quite so nïeve. Her body matured to the point where she wasn't a girl but a woman. Hawkwing watched her every move until Raven touched his mind with her own in order to remind him why they were there.  
"Friends, how may I assist you?" Starfire asked Raven and Hawkwing.  
"Are you in trouble, lady?" Cyborg asked. Raven found it amusing that they didn't recognize her. But then again, she never really used the glamour spell around them. It has been five years. The deaf girl giggled. She was having a blast. Apparently the girl could read lips very well. Hawkwing had amusement shining in his eyes.  
"Cyborg, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me!" Raven said in mock shock. "I've only lived with you for four years!"  
"Raven?" Cyborg's mechanical eye glowed. She knew he was testing her genetic makeup to see if it really was her. Starfire looked over at Cyborg to see if Raven was telling the truth. He gave a slight nod. With that, Starfire jumped at Rae with lightning speed and hugged her with the famous death hug. Hawkwing immediately jumped into action. His hands glowed golden in color as a few objects rose from the ground encased in magic. Everyone looked slightly scared at the dangerous glint in his eyes. His voice commanded attention an obedience when he spoke.  
"Put her majesty down and step away." He directed his tone to the Tameranian princess. Starfire did as instructed.  
"Hawkwing, power down. I can handle it myself. Besides these are my friends. Not enemies." Raven stated in a calm yet firm voice.  
"But they have disobeyed rule 73 sector 892 of the..."  
"They have no knowledge of those rules. They are fine. You can forgo the text since we are on Earth." Cyborg cut in once again.  
"Raven, where have you been little sis?" Raven turned to him.  
"On Azerath. This is Hawkwing. He is the high priest of Azerath. Starfire, last time I was here you had left for Tameran. Why are you here now?"  
"I had previously appointed Galvork as the leader of my people. He has been able to train a successor. I came back to train the New Titans with Friend Cyborg. Sometimes Friend Nightwing will help."  
"I know this is going against everything I have ever said in the past, but where is Gar?"  
"He has given up being a hero and becoming the husband of Tara. The girl he kept saying is Friend Terra."  
"Who is Nightwing?" All of the new titans swivelled to look at the sorcerous.  
"You don't know who Nightwing is?" Karma questioned in disbelief. "He's only the hottest, most talented hero alive. They say that he is the one and same Robin that led the first five titans. He is my Prince Charming." She sighed. Corvo looked disgusted.  
"He is Robin."  
Starfire couldn't hold her question in any longer.  
"Are you a princess as well?" Starfire questioned with confusion clouding her usual happy aura.  
"Of sorts." Raven replied. Hawkwing cut in once again.  
"She is the last of Royals. Her mother was chosen by Azar, the Heavenly Priest, to rule Azerath when she was unfit. Arella, the Angel, has now passed away due to the hand of Dameon, the Hellion Deamon. Raven, the Nightingale, has risen to take her proper place as ruler and Priestess of Azerath."  
"That is enough information, Hawkwing. We should be going. We have some people we need to talk with." Raven announced. They said their farewells and Raven left with Hawkwing.  
"Remember, Rae, Titan's Tower will always welcome you back." Cy said to his closest 'sibling'.  
Shortly After:  
"What do you mean we can't tell anyone The Raven was here?" Karma whined as she sat on the couch arms folded in front of her.  
"1. She asked us not to. 2. She didn't come back to Earth for a get-together. 3. As if you could go one minuet without telling someone." Corvo retorted as he polished his knife. Ammara decided to cut in since Cyborg and Starfire were talking in the corner.  
"As much as I regret saying this, but Corvo is right about one thing. Raven didn't want anyone to know she was here." Looking directly at Karma she added, "the least we can do is RESPECT her decision." That shut up the two who squabble the most at the tower. Later on, after  
Caelari and Sylium had went out for their date and Talia went to babysit her younger siblings, another knock was heard. This time Ammara went to see who it was. She opened the door to find a common visitor. Nightwing. They both were silent as they went up to the common room. Starfire was the only one in the room. Cyborg had went to charge a couple minuets earlier. Ammara left the two of them alone as they talked business.  
Moments Later:  
Starfire let out a gasp. She couldn't believe someone or some people were hunting Raven down as if she was a wild animal. She was in turmoil about whether to tell Nightwing that Raven was here not a moment before. That she looked calm and collected. To tell him that she would be fine. Just as she opened her mouth, Karma and Corvo raced in short of breath.  
"What now?" Nightwing demanded from the two troublemakers.  
"CaelariandTaliaweretakenandwecantfindthem!" The both said at once in one breath.  
"Calm down Friends. Speak slowly so we can help you." Starfire soothed.  
"Caelari and Sylium were on their date when Caelari went to the bathroom. He was taking a while so Sylium asked a busboy to fetch him and see if he was ok. The only thing was was that he wasn't there." Karma stated frantically. The moment she was done Corvo stated,  
"Talia was babysitting her siblings. She was just walking along the path by the park with them when a man talked to them. He told the children to run home. He stuck a needle into Talia and she passed out. When I found out I went to there but there was no evidence. Other than some ashes. That was all her siblings would tell me besides what the man looked like."  
"What did he look like?" Nightwing demanded.  
"They said that he looked around twenty with black hair and red tips. He had flaming lava black and red eyes and sharp teeth. They even saw a bit of a forked tongue. The thing they remember most was that he wore all black, stayed in the shade, and smelt of smoke. Not cigarette or campfire smoke. Smoke like a burning house or burning rubber."  
"That seems a little exaggerated. But it's our only shot. I want everyone to keep on the lookout for this man. Send the message to all the titan bases. I also want the Herald to try to contact Raven. Make sure she's ok." Nightwing commanded.  
"So he was told she was here I'm assuming?" Cyborg said coming into the room.  
"Who?" Uh oh. That was everyone's thought. "Raven was here!?"  
"Yes?" Karma said tentatively.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Nightwing was a little more than upset. "Where is she?"  
"We don't know. She left saying and I quote, 'We have some people we need to talk with.' We as in herself and a guy from her dimension." Cyborg replied. Nightwing knew he couldn't find her if she didn't want to be found quickly even if he started now. Besides he needed to find the missing members of his team. And soon.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot. The characters belong to those mentioned.

Raven's POV:

Hawkwing sat across from me at the restaurant. He didn't say anything about the titans, for which I was thankful. He instead was observing the Earthly customs and food. I felt kinda sad knowing I had probably seen my friends for the last time for a while. It was heartbreaking to think that I could never go back to the life of being simply a hero and nothing more. Suddenly, I caught sight of someone I recognized. she had white hair with black roots. She wore plain jeans and a black hoodie with white writing on it. She was wearing black and white shoes as well. I knew her. She was Dark Angel, the Messenger. She caught our eyes and beckoned us towards her As she disappeared into an alleyway.

Moments later, we entered the shadowed alley. I heard her whispered voice.

"Raven, I have just recently received a message from Dameon. He wishes for you to give up the throne or he will attack all the people you hold dear. Starting with your Earth friends." She was the only one who never used my title when speaking to me. Just Raven.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Hawk asked, worried.

"Yes. I have heard of a knew prophecy that dictates his downfall.

**_The Bird of Shadows and The Bird of Night_**

**_Who stand alone when facing freight_**

**_Will purge the darkness of its might_**

**Producing the forgotten glimmer of light**."

AN: I know it's short but this is the only part of the chapter I have done. Besides, I am looking for a little feedback in order to define how this is going to go from here. Please leave a review answering these questions:

1. Should this war involve the demons of Earth?

2. Should Raven's people summon her home in order to fix chaos Dameon has caused? Furthermore, should The Titans go as well?

3. Do you want to see the bat team in future chapters?


	7. Chapter 5

Nightwing's POV

I was staring out at the city from  
where Raven had stood before she left. The city looked peaceful, but looks could be deceiving. I decide to go on patrol.

Raven's POV

After getting Dark Angel's message, I decided to up my search for Dameon. Hawkwing went to the Tower to see if he would attack there. I decided to search the city. Starting with the old train station. It was not used much, except for crimes. I settled my feet on the ground when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
"Wow, sister. You found me. All this time I thought you weren't actually searching for me." I turned so quickly that I'm certain I could have given myself whiplash.  
"Cut to the chase, Dameon. It's over. You lose." He shook his head with a smirk on his face.  
"Raven. Raven. Raven. It's far from over. I can't possibly lose. I have you right where I want you. See, I knew you had friends here. So I followed you to titans tower. I found out some had gifts I could use. So you see. It's just beginning." My eyes widened as I thought back to the new recruits. Talia and Caelari. They had magic oriented powers. I felt the beginning of my control slip as Rage spoke of things I could do to Dameon. They were very tempting. I squished her down knowing that it would only fuel Dameon's powers. I watched as his lips quirked, knowing he had influenced my Deamon half.  
"What do you want?" I said with bile raising in my throat at the thoughts the full Deamon would have. He gave a stone cold look, vastly different from his playing, teasing tone.  
"I want to finish what I started five years ago." He said, coming closer as I backed away. My back brushed against an unused caboose. He didn't stop until he reached and grabbed my throat so I couldn't speak. "I want you to die." He breathed the malicious and dark threat. Something flew through the air and landed beside Dameon's head.  
"Hate to disappoint you, but she's not dying on my watch. Especially at your hand." A vaguely familiar voice stated from the shadows. Dameon glanced in the direction it came from. Before he let go of my throat he muttered,  
"Diabolus conpescere linguam Scath filia. Revocant vires horas tempus." (Devil silence the tongue of Scath's daughter. Revoke their power for five hours.) He then tossed me into the wall. A man came out of the shadows. He wore a black outfit with a blue bird stretched across his chest. His black hair hung at his cheeks. The staff he held in his hand spoke of the power he wielded.  
"Let her be." The man said with an even tone.  
"The Deamon child? You must mean this worthless being. I was simply sending her back to where she belongs. She is not of this earth." Dameon replied.  
"The only Deamon here is you!" I spat at Dameon. The man took the time to attack. He flung another weapon at Dameon. It grazed his cheek leaving black blood seeping through. He reached up to touch it. Pulling his hand away, he grinned up at the man.  
"Remember Raven, no matter where you hide, what you do, or who protects you; I will hunt you down and kill you." He stated and disappeared within a pillar of flame. I gasped, still on the ground in shock. Hawkwing will be furious that I almost got killed. The man was suddenly in front of me. He held a hand out so I could get up. I pushed it aside and got up on my own.  
"Raven, is that truly you?" The stranger whispered.  
"Why should I answer you? I don't know you?" I snarled. Yet something inside me said otherwise.  
"It's me. Robin." He said as he pulled off his mask. His eyes electrified my soul. I feel into his embrace exhausted. The night had taken a lot out of me.  
"Robin. I missed you. Thank you." I muttered against his shirt.  
"I go by NightWing now. I missed you too. Besides I owed you once." I lifted my head to give him a puzzled look. It seems that was what he was waiting for. He leaned down and captured my lips.

(AN: you do not know how tempting it is to stop right here.)  
Needing that stupid necessity called air, we broke away.  
"You owed me one?" I questioned breathless.  
"Yah. You went into my head when I thought Slade was alive still."  
"Ohh... That." The thought of it brought bad dreams. I pushed them away. "We need to go back to my apartment."  
"Why?" Robin... Er... NightWing asked.  
"To tell HawkWing and Dark Angel what happened." I realized that he had no clue who they were. "I'll explain all about it on the way there."

34 minuets later.

I opened the door to find Angelica waiting on the couch with Hawk. They both stood. Then, without warning Angelica stared at Nightwing and collapsed. She was having a vision. All of us ran to her side. She muttered something about circus and birds. Then she muttered the prophesy again. Awakening, she placed a hand on my arm and said in her whispery voice.  
"He's the one from the prophesy. He's the one." Before she passed out.

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. School has been hectic. I have a French project, science test, math test, humanities test and all my PATs to study for. I probably won't be able to update for the next two weeks. But I promise an extra long chapter that gets this story rolling. We will see what happened to the magic wielding kids and the others back at titans tower.

Totally unrelated but an author by the name of shadowsontherun had cought my imagination. I was planning to do a story dedicated to her for all her hard work on I Dare You by making a similar story called Partners? With the sequel of The Legend Of Scourge. Look forward to seeing those. Also check out shadowsontherun's stories which are awesome( I'm not biased at all).

Thank you to Juromuro for being the ONLY REVIEWER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE.  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
TAH TAHFOR NOW.  
DarkAngelRaven


End file.
